1. Field of the Invention:
The instant invention is one of those types of training devices serving to facilitate enhanced performance of athletic endeavors.
2. Possible Prior Art:
Prior art that may bear somewhat on the instant invention would be perhaps the following references:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Forrest Place-Kicking 4,068,846 1/17/78 Football Receiving Target 2. Pallanca Soccer Target 4,948,147 8/14/90 3. Heller Soccer Training 4,921,257 5/1/90 Device 4. Tallent et al Ball and Target 4,905,996 3/6/90 Net Apparatus 5. Bauer et al Target Teaching 4,783,070 11/8/88 Aid 6. Wheatcroft Game Target and 4,949,979 8/21/90 Playing Method 7. Griggs Hockey Target 4,245,843 1/20/81 8. Haley Practice Device 5,062,640 11/5/91 For Golfers 9. J. Makar Golf Ball Flight 3,197,208 7/27/65 Arresting Device Including A Vertically Adjustable Aiming Target ______________________________________